Blue
by xNe-Rdx
Summary: Trowa wakes up one morning with a sore body, a trashed room, and a looming vision of bright blue eyes peering through the darkness. Was it love or just a dream?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer!- I do not own Gundam Wing or it's characters. I only write this for fun.  
_

Hello! It's been awhile since I've uploaded, but I hope you enjoy anyway.

_Her eyes are blazing blue in the darkness. She's hot, heavy, and with every touch she sighs and squirms. Out of frustration and passion, he tears the clothes from her slender body and grabs her so that she can't get away, plunging them both into a kiss so deep, they teeter on the edge of madness. _

_Soon(though it feels like forever), she pulls away gasping for air. He feels her delicate hands pushing on his shoulders to try to separate their moist bodies-the task, she learns, is much like moving against hot steel. His muscles ripple and with a low growl deep in his throat, he pushes against her hand and suddenly he's enveloped in her delicious warmth, dying for more. _

_His mind melts into bliss as animal instinct takes over, pushing them both higher and higher until, with the morning light, they lay spent on the damp mattress. _

_Her head lays almost weightless on his shoulder, but he cannot see her face. He moves his fingers, and feels her soft hair intertwined between them. Tense and sore, he tries to sit up, but finds that his body is too spent. He shrugs(with some difficulty), holds her tighter against him and falls to sleep, wrapped completely around her tiny body..._

"Holy Mary! What the hell happened in here?"

Trowa opened one eye groggily. Duo was standing in his doorway in nothing but his favorite black silk boxers with a towel thrown over one shoulder. His face was half amused, half horrified. Trowa untangled himself from the pillow in his arms and tried to sit up, but immediately fell back; he was much too sore to move.

"Duo, leave him alone. He's obviously hungover."

Trowa heard Wufei's bored drawl from his bed, and soon the Chinese man also joined Duo in the doorway. Wufei's mouth fell open at the sight before him.

Curious, Trowa forced himself upon his elbows and looked around. His room, which was normally tidy, was a wreck. His clothes, bedclothes and curtains were on the floor strewn about madly, all the drawers of his dressers were opened, and the closet door was flung back against the wall.

And in the midst of all the tangled mess lay a single pair of very small soft pink lace panties.

And here we are! I know it's short, but the next will be longer! Who is this mysterious woman? Where has she gone? And was she ever really there to begin with? Find out next time on "Blue"!


	2. Chapter 2

"Jesus, if I didn't know better, I'd say a break-in happened last night!" Duo said incredulously as he picked some of Trowa's underwear off the television across the room. He gave the undies a crazy grin, and tossed them into the hamper in the hall.

"Impossible. My security system would've alerted us to any disturbance on the grounds." Quatre stated proudly. He had entered the room, too, and was helping Duo clean up Trowa's clothes. Everything they picked up was either wrinkled or slightly damp, so they threw all of it into the hamper.

"Well, obviously there was _some_ kind of disturbance, Winner. Trowa's room didn't get this way on its own." Wufei again. He was tasked with righting the drapes by Trowa's window, which had fallen to the floor. He picked up the bar that once held the drapes, but soon dropped it with disgust; it was broken in the middle. "You sure know how to mess up a place, Barton."

Trowa was sitting naked on the edge of his bed, all the pillows and covers twisted around his middle, his hands kneading his forehead. He really did feel like he had a hangover, but he couldn't remember drinking the night before. Then again, he couldn't remember ANYTHING from the night before! And when he tried to envision it, all that he saw was a bright blue light before a blinding flash made his head split in pain.

He winced, and Quatre noticed, "Trowa?" He asked, his mother hen mode kicking in gear.

"I'm fine." Trowa mumbled. _It's not a lie,_ He thought. _I feel better today than I have in a long time. If only I knew what happened…_

He decided not to worry about it and instead took a deep breath through his nose to try to clear his head. But when he did, he was met with a scent so powerful that it brought back the vision of the blue light. Its clarity was so profound that Trowa fell back on his bed, eyes wide and mouth agape, struggling for breath.

"Trowa!"

"Oh, no you don't! You'd better sit up right now and help us clean your room! I'm not touching one more piece of your damned underwear!" Duo fumed from inside Trowa's closet. Quatre wrapped his arm around Trowa's shoulders and pulled him upright again.

"Are you alright? You're cold!" Quatre said. He put his other hand up to Trowa's forehead and placed his wrist on the damp skin above the other man's eyes. "But you've got a fever..! What have you been doing? Are you getting sick?"

"No, I feel fine. Great, even…" The words trailed off as the green-eyed man tried again to remember what happened.

"Well, you're room's certainly not fine. And your hair looks even more stupid than usual." Heero was leaning against Trowa's doorframe, doing his best impression of a smirk.

Any other time Trowa would've said something about Heero's own unruly mass of follicles, but at the moment he was too preoccupied with the scent floating around his room. So sweet, it couldn't be perfume could it?

"Do any of you smell that?" He asked suddenly. His green eyes chanced a look around the room and found puzzled expressions. Trowa sniffed—it was still there.

Everyone else sniffed too but got nothing. All of them shrugged silently; they all knew Trowa had the strongest sense of smell among them, so it was no surprise to anyone that he smelled something the rest of them did not.

But even he had never smelled anything that was so…_intoxicating._

"…to go make breakfast. You want any coffee, Trowa?"

"What?" Trowa asked. He had dazed off while the others were talking.

Duo groaned and walked to Trowa's bed and leaned close. "He said that he's going to make breakfast. You. Want. Coffee. Trowa?"

"Yes, Quatre. I would love coffee and breakfast. Thank you." Trowa grabbed Duo's face and pushed, making the braided man fall into the hamper he had placed earlier in the room for Trowa's undies. Duo looked much like a turtle as he squirmed about trying to get out of the hamper; his arms and legs flailed in the air and his braid lie over the top of it like a rope.

The rest of the former pilots exited the room, chatting about the day's activities. Duo's disgruntled yells could be heard throughout the entirety of Quatre's mansion, making the maids chatter as they often do of scandalous happenings.


End file.
